Ben 10:In Suite Precure (On Hiatus)
by FairyTailFan
Summary: When Ben and his gang tries to fight Charmcaster and his supposed boyfriend, she uses her last trick of her sleeve and sends Ben to Precure world. Let's see what kind of adventure awaits for our alien hero. Will he succeed reaching back home?


_**Disclaimer:I don't own either one of them. All rights goes to respective owners.**_

 _ **Our story starts with Ben and his team going up against Charmcaster also known as Hope. We learned that name when she told Darkstar aka Michael Morningstar her real name. Anyways into the story...**_

''You can't runaway from us Hope. We still gonna chase you after all there's no use running from us.''

''Oo how pity Tennyson actually i wasn't running since your the ones who are chasing me you got that also one more thing don't call me Hope only my father can call me that.'' Hope was right after all it was Ben's team tying to chase her but the real reason she didn't know they were trying to save her from Darkstar.

''Charmcaster listen to me Michael is a real pyschopath you should stay away from him hes no good for you. The real reason he says ''I love you'' to you its because he wants to absorb your power from you thats why.'' Gwen had a point in this. But Hope didn't listen to her at all she though she was just bluffing.

''Don't listen to them lovely Hope. Gwen is just jealous of your power also if we share our power we should be unstoppable my dear Hope.'' Michael really found a way to trick Hope so that way he can steal her magic also her stamina in other words he was lying to her pretty much.

''Ooo Michael your so romantic. Then unexceptedly she decided to kiss Michael's lips. He was so shocked but he gladly enjoyed it. Btw Ben's team reaction was like wtf.. Ben was like in his thoughts:''Why Julie didn't kiss me like that in a sexual way geez thats girls for you always looking for a knight in a shining armor i will never understand their world then ours. Kevin was thinking exactly like Ben was thinking. Gwen was angry when Hope did that.

Gwen broke their happy kiss with mana but Hope already sensed it absorbing the mana and throw her right back at her.

''How dare you broking our happy kiss you you _**BITCHH**_.''

Gwen was like OMG. She was so shocked when Hope cursed at her. That was the 1st time a girl from another dimension learned how to curse. The reason is simple is because she stayed too much on Earth and learned cursing from humans and maybe from his uncle Hex. Ben was nervous when Hope said that to her he activated the Ultimatrix dial and he selected Chromastone and slamming the dial becoming the alien.

 _ **''CHROMASTONEEEEEE**_! _ **''**_. When he shouted the name, he tried to attack Hope. But to no avail Hope already dodged Chromastone's fists and also blocked his hand.

''Did you really think your puny alien form is gonna stop me hmph don't make me laugh Tennyson.'' With that she attacks Chromastone with her magic but thanks to Chromastone's absorbing power he easily shots the ray right back at her. She was getting annoyed at this she was thinking like this could take like millenium or decades. Then she spoke to Ben:

''You know something Tennyson what would they do if you disappear completely from this world haa.''

''Well sorry miss thats not gonna happen i will not allow it i have my friends,my family also a best friend that i care about also he cares to much about me so you want to get rid of me well then good luck i will not gonna give up not until i stop you and save you from that maniac. _ **I WILL NOT STOPPPPP''**_

Then to Ben's team surprise Ben does something ironic. By pressing the Ultimatrix dial once again thus growing 4 spikes (yk what that means folks) and Chromastone becomes Ultimate Chromastone, Chromastone's ultimate form. With his newfound abillty now he can shoot nuclear energy by absorbing powerful energy beams and shoot them back also he's able to create earthquakes with just a single punch to the land. Also he can unleash a giant shield with his hands to protect himself from danger.

 _ **''ULTIMATE CHROMASTONEEEEE!'',**_ Ben shouted. But Hope didn't seem to much surprised actually. Gwen was like cool. Kevin was like that's my best friend alright yep their reactions was like this.

''Who's puny now ha Hope.''

Ben said like that on purpose so that way he can reach to Hope's true feelings but that was the biggest mistake that he made.

''I told you already my name is Charmcaster ok you can't call me that. You really make me nervous Tennyson. But it doesn't matter actually once i get rid of you Bellwood is gonna be all mine with my precious boyfriend of course. Isn't that right my dear''. Darkstar nodded with his head. With that Hope created a magical portal that started to suck Ultimate Chromastone cause she knew that before Ben was gonna use his newfound powers on her and his supposed boyfriend.

''Bye Bye Tennyson watch as the chaos will soon come to Bellwood HAHAHAHA!

Ultimate Chromastone was losing balance on his feet he didn't resisted that much. He told to Gwen:

''Gwen im sorry you're in charge from now on i hope you will find a spell to bring me back goodbye Gwen and Kevin my best friend. With that Ben let himself out as the portal sucked Ultimate Chromastone and closed itself. They thinked as in Ben vanished.

Gwen started to cry:- _ **''BENNNNNNNN''**_

With that she went crazy also Kevin though he lost his best friend he was freaking sad that he lost a dear friend that was very important to him.


End file.
